Rosawatts One shots
by Whovianpenguin
Summary: Cute little one shots that I have put together!
1. One shot 1

Oneshot #1

Based off of the prompt by Otpprompts (tumblr), Imagine Person A fussing over their appearance before they meet Person B's parents, while B approves or denies certain things.

"Oh, come on Neil, you'll be fine." Eva called from outside the closet. She leaned against the wall, impatiently tapping her foot. When Neil finally stepped out, she tried with all her might not to laugh at him. He was wearing his usual formal wear except this time he had a bright red bowtie.

"Ta da!" He exclaimed, fixing his bowtie so it wouldn't droop down.

"Seriously?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You don't like the bowtie?"

"No, take it off. Also, you don't need to be that formal, you're just meeting my parents."

He sighed in defeat and quickly took the bowtie off, throwing into the pile of reject clothing. It wasn't like she had anything against bowties, they just didn't really suit Neil well. She just didn't want her parents to get the wrong impression of him, that's all.

Neil then stepped back into the closet, frustrated considering he's went through about seven different outfits. And all seven of them Eva had rejected. The first outfit had been 'too casual', the second had been 'too much like work. How can something be too much like work? Since when has that become a thing?

_'Hey Joe, how do you like my new jacket?'_

_'It's too much like work, Bob.'_

Neil chuckled at his imaginary conversation and then began to pick out something else to wear.

"Eva, what do I wear?" He called to her through he door, knowing she would hear him. The two had had this conversation five times -he counted- and each time it would end with Eva telling him about how it didn't matter as long as he made a good impression, blah blah blah... Although, she was right about one thing, making a good impression. If he messed this up, like countless other things, he would be in big trouble. What Neil didn't expect was Eva's answer, it was different than the last.

"Wear a dress shirt and pants, I don't care anymore."

Neil thought about her answer for a minute. No way she actually meant that, if he does exactly that then she'll just yell at him- "Neil, put the damn clothes on."

He grumbled and then proceeded to change into the attire Eva had told him to wear. When he had finished he stepped out of the closet. Eva stared at him for a moment, as if she was inspecting him. Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit nervous but not that much.

"Alright, that'll have to do."

"Really?" He asked enthusiastically.

She shrugged, smoothing out the sundress she was wearing. She wouldn't usually wear things like this, but because this was her parents she decided that she had to. Of course, not that he was complaining, she looked beautiful in that dress.

"C'mon, let's go. I don't want us to be late."

Neil adjusted his glasses and nodded, walking over to their dresser and snatching up the car keys.

"No Neil, you are not driving."

He pouted, "Aw, please?"

"No." She replied shortly and took the keys from him, walking out of the bedroom with them. Neil started to walk after her when he felt a sharp pain, he winced and quickly turned in the other direction. Instead of following Eva he went to one of the drawers. Between pairs of underwear there was a small painkiller bottle. He hesitated before he opened up the bottle, taking two of the pills, and putting the bottle back in it's original place.

He was about to leave when he paused.

"C'mon Neil..." He mumbled to himself and regretfully slipped the bottle of painkillers into his pocket.

"Neil! Let's go!" He heard Eva yell from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

And then he walked off.


	2. Update- Why I Was MIA

**Update- Why I Was MIA**

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**If anyone follows me on Tumblr or Instagram you can see I haven't bee on in a while, and there's a reason!**

**Along with being busy with school and stuff, there's been a few issues in my family. I'm not going to go into details, but you should know that it's over now and I can get back to writing.**

**But anyways, I'm almost done with another one shot so that'll be up later today or tomorrow!**

**I'll give you a hint on what'll be about- Mario Kart**

**Oh! One more thing!**

**For those of you who don't know what a one shot is, here is the definition-**

**Refers to fanfiction, which means that the fic is one chapter long and will not be continued.**

**What I am doing is a series of one shots.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Whovianpenguin**


	3. One shot 2

**_A/N-_**

_***says will update today or tomorrow***_

_***updates a week later***_

One shot #2

Based off of the prompt by Otpprompts (tumblr), imagine your OTP getting REALLY into a game of Mario Kart.

"Jesus Christ Neil, Mario Kart? Seriously?"  
>Neil shrugged, "Would you rather be working?"<br>Eva sighed in exasperation. When he had called her he told her it was an emergency, that she needed to come to his house immediately. Him just getting Mario Kart and needing a second player, wasn't an emergency. But of course, it was too late now.  
>"Actually, yes, I'd rather be working." She said in an annoyed tone and gave him a punch in the arm, "You scared me Neil, you sounded really urgent."<br>He rolled his eyes and sat down onto his rather worn out leather couch. The overhead fan, hanging above him, looked old and as if it were to come crashing down.  
>Sigmund Corp. payed him a lot, it wasn't like he was broke.<br>He cracked his knuckles and used a wii remote to select 'Mario Kart.'  
>"Oh c'mon, you should know me by now. One, I always do things like this. And two, if I was really in trouble I'd be able to handle it, being me."<br>Eva chuckled at his arrogance, causing Neil to frown.  
>"Well, you're here anyways so why don't you sit down? Play one game?" He patted the cushion next to his own, beckoning her to sit down. In either hand was a wii remote, one of them outstretched to Eva.<br>She glanced between him and the door, shrugged, and sat down next to Neil. Sighing, she took one of the wii remotes from his hands. What'd she have to loose?  
>"Have you ever played before?" Neil asked, turning to her as soon as the menu popped up onto the television.<br>"Of course I have, it's Mario Kart."  
>With her sudden hostility, he put his hands up in surrender.<br>"Alright, alright, just checking."  
>There were very few characters to begin with, Neil chose Mario and Eva, not exactly caring, chose Peach.<br>"Ooh, a princess huh? You know what that means? 'Princess,' is gonna be your new nickname." He teased, getting too close to her face as Eva would've liked.  
>"Call me princess and I'll kick your ass."<br>He laughed and her irritation, causing her to elbow him in the gut.  
>"Ouch, that hurt."<p>

Eight games of Mario Kart later, Eva and Neil were tied. They had each won four out of the eight games. Now, this game would decide out of the two who would 'be crowned Mario Kart King' as Neil had said. But Eva quickly corrected him, telling him that it would be queen, instead of king.  
>"Haha! Yes!" Neil laughed as his player passed Eva's, now in first place.<br>She grunted in reply, intensely focused on the screen. He had barely passed her, taking advantage of when Peach slid on a banana peal.  
>They were on the final lap and Eva was beginning to run out of options.<br>"Neil, don't make me do this." Eva mumbled, not taking her eyes off the screen, but keeping one finger hovered over the 'home' button.  
>"Do what? You can't beat me!" He laughed in triumph, sure that he would win.<br>She sighed and her finger jammed the home button. She turned to Neil, seeing his distressed expression, he looked as if she had just killed a kitten.  
>"Hey! What the hell!"<br>She shook her head in disapproval, "You have one chance. We can call it even right here or I will beat you, take your choice."  
>"Yeah right," He started, turning to look at Eva, "I'd like to see you tr-"<br>He was cut off by Eva's lips smashing against his own. To keep him from pulling away, she kept one hand on either sides of his face. His eyes widened, caught by surprise, and his face turned tomato red. After what seemed like forever, Eva broke apart. Pressing the home button, once again, to un-pause the game.  
>Her racer passed Neil's very quickly and she went on to the finish line. Neil on the other hand was dumbfounded. He hadn't moved his character, at all and at the moment was just staring at Eva who looked completely unfazed.<br>"Yes!" Eva cheered when Peach had crossed the finish line. She pumped her fist in the air, yelling, "Triumph! Suck it Neil!"  
>He blinked, not entirely sure what to do. Nor what had just happened.<br>"Good job." He said under his breath, awkwardly turning away from her.  
>"What, sad you got beaten by a girl?" She taunted him, trying to aggravate him.<br>"N-no, it's just... You cheated."  
>"Cheated? That was completely fair tactics!"<br>Her tone made her sound completely offended.  
>With Neil still facing the other way, he responded, "Fine, so if I were to do that next match it would be completely fair?"<br>"Absolutely!"  
>He finally turned back to face her, looking her straight in the eye.<br>"We have a deal then, I'll see you next match."  
>He stuck out a hand which Eva took, shaking it.<br>"I'll see you then."


	4. One shot 3

**_A/N-_**

_**This one is kinda longer than the others, I'm planning to update about twice per month by the way!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Oneshot #3

Neil rolled onto his back, shaking the not-so-sturdy bed while he did so. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan above him spin round and round, slightly fearing that it would come crashing down on top of him. There was little light available, unlike in his home, where you'd have to close the blinds tight and even then some light would escape into your room.

He turned his head slightly to the left, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. While his vision was blurry without his glasses, he could still make out Eva, in the single bed next to his own. Her chest was moving up and down, taking steady breaths and her hair was sprawled across the pillow. Her hands were intertwined with each other as if she holding on tightly to something or even someone. While her body laid straight, her head was tilted toward him and looked almost as if it was resting on her shoulder. A small smile spread across his face and continued to stare, not realizing how creepy it actually was. He watched as her nose wrinkled, similar to a rabbit, which made sense considering this place had an old musty smell.

As time passed Neil's eyelids began to feel heavy and he adjusted his pillow once again. As he got settled a pain suddenly shot through his body. He shut his eyes together, trying to relax and ignore the pain that painkillers would've handled. _He didn't need them_, he reminded himself. Eva was forcing him to reduce how many times he took them per day. She just started recently doing this so she made him only take three as appose to his usual four. It was in progress, besides for him sneaking an extra pill in every once in a while. He began feel a sharp pain in his chest, one of the many side effects.

"Come on Neil, don't let yourself give in." He began to mumble to himself. He sat up and brought his knees up to his chest, as if that could numb the pain. While gritting his teeth together, he noticed his breathing became shaky.

"I can't do this." He finally said, and in one swift motion, he got out of bed. His hand moved blindly on the dresser, searching for his glasses and quickly put them on when he had found them. He moved quickly because for how much he wanted, no, needed, the painkillers.

Goosebumps appeared on his bare skin as he quickly searched through his bag. He didn't even stop to think that this was wrong, that he should be taking these. When he had found the bottle, he began to make his way to the bathroom door.

"Neil, what're you doing awake at two am?" He heard a sleepy voice say.

Before turning around to face Eva he looked down and thanked himself mentally that he was wearing pants.

"Just needed to take a leak." He responded too quickly, his hand clutching onto the bottle and hoping that it was too dark for Eva to notice.

As Eva stared at him, suspecting something, he plastered a smile onto his face, praying that she wouldn't see through it. She shrugged, and waved him on. Neil eagerly ran into the bathroom, turning the lights on and squinting at the sudden change of light available to his eyes. He twisted the bottle open, trying not to let his shaky hands get in the way. Neil shook the bottle, taking note that he was almost out and he counted each pill, making sure it was nothing less than a dose. As he stared down at the small white pills he felt almost ashamed on what he was doing, the guilt began to flow in.

"This wrong, what am I doing? I promised Eva…"

_But it's only one dose, not like she'll find out._

"Yes, I know that but just because I _can _do it, doesn't mean I _should_."

Instead of continuing the argument with himself, he quickly dumped the pills into his mouth, giving into the small white pills. He cupped his hands together and filled it with water from the sink before him, grimacing at its taste.

Slightly gagging at the taste of both the pills and the mix, he looked up at himself in the cracked mirror. He examined his cheeks, brushing one hand against to see if there was any oncoming beard and thankfully, there wasn't. When he had finished he began to examine his entire face. To his surprise, he couldn't recognize the pale face staring back at him, noticing how he no longer look as fresh-faced as he would've one year ago and it certainly wasn't just because of how he aged.

As soon as the tap water taste had finally faded, he sighed in relief. His thoughts of thinking of the effects it would begin to take and how he would most definitely be able to sleep.

When Neil opened the door he found the light on and Eva sitting on the edge of her bed, facing away from him. The curtains were wide open, revealing the bright moon.

He stared at her for a moment in confusion before he spoke, "Eva, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied almost immediately after.

He nodded slightly, beginning to walk toward her. He just noticed on how the light would reflect off her hair and for some reason, that made him smile?

"We'd both better get to sleep; have a long drive ahead of us."

While both of them were used to having to sleep in motels when we had a case that was far away, Neil was the more likely one to get by the day without any sleep. Of course, Eva didn't know that and he was in no rush to tell her.

"Right, right... I will in a few minutes."

Neil titled his head in confusion because of her being so distant. Eva didn't usually act this way... He continued to move toward her until he stood next to her and which he proceeded to sit down. She kept on staring ahead, as if there was something out in the distance that he could be missing.

"You promised you'd drive tomorrow, and if you're tired you won't want to do it and there is no way in hell that I will."

She gave no answer.

Neil sighed and his eyes wandered from Eva to the window before them.

Outside it was pitch black, there would've been moonlight but it was hidden by the trees just bordering the other side of the road. With his suspicions from before, he adjusts his glasses, trying to see what he could be missing.

"I know you've been taking more of the painkillers

Neil froze, knowing it was no use to pretend he wasn't even though he wondered to himself, _how the hell could she know?_

"Look, I didn't mean to... I..." He managed to say before Eva cut him off suddenly.

"I trusted you, that you wouldn't do this... that you actually wanted to get better." She snapped at him, causing him to move slightly away from her, afraid that he could be in danger of being punched.

As she said that it felt as if he had got hit by a truck. Her tone practically screamed that she felt betrayed. He had gone against her word, after she had volunteered to help him.

Neil felt horrible.

"Eva... I'm sorry, I just... the pain was just too much and I tried, I really did…"

Her entire body shifted away from him, not wanting to talk nor face him.

He stared at the back of her head, outreaching his hand to her shoulder but before he could touch her shoulder, his hand sank away.

"Goodnight Neil." She said shortly, still facing away from him.

He nodded, getting up and walking reluctantly back to his own bed.

"Goodnight." He answered back and turned off the light.


End file.
